Dmpwb's Big Brother Bag of Tricks Wiki
A little about me I made this group on a site called Tengaged. My current account name is Dmpwb45, but all my other accounts are Dmpwb, so thats what i prefer to call myself. My real name is Damien and im 16 ( its 2011 so if you see this in the future do the math ) When i started Tengaged i was Dmpwb but that account got banned but i totaly moved on now The way the game works Its basicly just like the regular Big Brother game exept the have / have not competitions gives you a speacial bonus item that you can use to save you, the items are listed below Rules Ok so heres the run down of the game its like the basic BB game... You win hoh pick nominees, veto ect. BUT EVERYTHING CHANGES NOW, im adding my own twists, twists will be listed below. You also should know i HATE unorganization HATE HATE HATE my game will not change at all it will be everyday at the same time..... 5pm pacific time ( 7pm central / 8pm eastern ) thats a good time for everyone. I EXPECT YOU TO PARTICIPATE I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE ITS ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT EACHDAY IT WONT KILL YOU TWISTS 1. FIRST TWIST i hate it.... HATE HATE HATE, when you get kicked out the round after you win HOH, what i mean is its nnot fair that you leave because you werent eligable to play in the HOH thats not fair, its also not fair that the same person win HOH one after another, so this is how it will work... the round after the round you win HOH you WONT be able to PLAY, BUT ALSO you WONT be able to be EVICTED, so you are still safe and the HOH's get swapped around :) 2. SECOND TWIST everyone will get a BOT ( Bag of Tricks ) and what happens is that there will be a have / have not competitions ( HHN ) and if you win you get a speacial item that could save you or give you huge advantages ( kinda like pandora's box with no downside :) ) ITEMS WILL BE LISTED IN A SEPERATE TOPIC, PLEASE READ ALL ITEMS SO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO AND WHEN TO USE THEM. 3. THRID TWIST EVERYONE WHO ENTERS GETS IN, but you do have to fill out an application to see if you are commited, and the third twist has a second hidden twist in it that will be revealed when the apps close ( DEC 10 at 5pm pacific time ) SO BE THERE PRONTO. SCEDUAL Like i said its everyday at 5pm pacific time and this is how the days work DAY 1's will be EVICTION at 5pm then the HOH and nominations, DAY 2's will be VETO at 5pm the veto ceromony, then DAY 3's will be the renoms ceromony if nessacery at 5pm and the have / have not's ( HHN's ) that is when you win the items, ifn the veto isnt used the HHN will be right at 5pm after that you will get a rest, after that the days will rotate continuosly EXAMPLE.... MON = 1, TUES = 2, WED = 3, THURS = 1, FRI = 2, SAT = 3, SUN = 1, MON = 2, ECT. A LITTLE MORE ABOUT ITEMS Items are secretive so no one will know what item you are playing for untill you win it and also after you win no one will know exept you and whoever YOU want, SOME ITEMS WILL BE PLAYED AUTOMATICLY OTHERS WILL BE USED CONTIUNESLY, AND MOST WILL BE STORED UNTILL YOU NEED THEM I WILL SEND YOU A MESSAGE AFTER YOU WIN A MESSAGE YOU SHOULD KEEP THAT MESSAGE OR WRITE IT DOWN if you forget or lose track of what items you have ask me and ill tell you ALSO THE LAST ITME CHALLENG ( HHN ) WILL BE AT TOP 6 AND ITEMS WILL BE NOT VALID AFTER TOP 4 SO STORE THEM BUT NOT TOO MUCH and ps you can only use one itme per week ( a week is day 1,2,3 ) BUT AS MANY ITEMS AS YOU WANT CAN BE PLAYED IN THAT WEEK meaning if you have 2 items and you wanna use them both, give one to a friend...... but you can only use 1 a week. Items List Hell's Hand Time its used : Right after you are evicted Power : If you are eliminated you can use this on someone and challenge them to a death duel, meaning that its you and him in a showdown of my choice..... if you win you both are eliminated, if you lose only you go home, s its a lose lose for you but if you wanna take an enimy down with you then its great also you cant bring the HOH or POV holder with you but if someone wins the POV and uses it on someone else you can bring the person that was saved down with you Golden Pass Time its used : After the HOH - Before the veto Power : Its basicly like a POV but you have to use it before the POV and the POV will still be played for 50 / 50 card Time its used : Right after the nominations ceromony Power : You can use it on yourself or a friend to tsake you or them off the block and you get to say who is gonna go up in your / your friends place Limo Time its used : Directly after its won Power : One of the most important items..... You can bring a person back to the game Thats so raven Time its used : Must be used well before the comp is being held ( any comp of choice ) Power : You get to se what the next comp is Visitors Pass Time its used : Right after its won Power : It can bring a random person and i mean someone who didnt even sign up into the game..... cant bring back previous player.... thats the limo Puppet master Time its used : Right after its won Power : One of the most important as well, this lets you pick what the next comps theme will be, but it has to be checked by me and cant be used in your teams favor Multiplyer Time its used : Before the eviction Power : It lets you vote count as 2 meaning your eviction vote counts as 2 points Life raft Time its used : Right after you are evicted Power : Instead of you going home... the other person on the block goes home Spouce Time its used : Its used right after its won and continues to be in play untill they are evicted Power : This might be the most important item ever.... it brings a gf / bf to the game meaning that if you are evicted you can send them home in your place and also since she / he works for you your eviction votes count as 2 also ( if you add spousce with mulitplyer your vote counts as 3 ) its like a mix between life raft and multiplyer Duel Time its used : Right after eviction Power : Its like hell hand... you take a person down with you but this time if you win you go back in the house if they lose they leave Dmpwb's Big Brother Bag of Tricks Seasons Here is a link to my group Category:Browse